What Do You Do
by Skittley Smurf
Summary: A Young Girl Named Kagome Higurashi has moved, again, and is finally able to make some friends. She never expected to fall in love though. Will her friends and Love find out her secret. SessKag SanMir InuKik and more
1. First Day of School and a Jerk

Pairings: Sess/Kag Inu/Kik San/Mir Rin/ Souta Kohaku/Kanna  
Koga/Ayame Shippo/OC OC/OC  
  
Hi! I'm a new author so this is my first fic. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 1: First day of school with a jerk  
  
Beep..Beep..Beep..Click..moan.  
"Kagome!!!!! Get up!!!!!!!!"  
"I'm up mom!"  
Kagome Higurashi has just moved from Hiroshima to Izumo.  
"Good, today is your first day at your new school"  
Kagome got out of bed lazely and headed to the bathroom. When she was done in the shower she dried off and went to her room with a towel around her body and head. She went to her walk in closet and dressed. When she was done she had on white tennis shoes with white ankle socks. She had on some short, tight, kakhi shorts, and a shirt that had white, green, and brown stripes going horizonally. The brown stripe was smaller than the other lines though. ( the shirt is a spagettii strape tank top) On her left wrist she had a watch with a silver chain and a green center piece. Her raven hair was in two braids hanging over her shoulders and was tied together by two bright green hair ties. Her chocolate brown eyes were brought out by brown eye liner. On her lips she wore some sparkly lip gloss. Once she was done looking herself over in the mirror she went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Good morning mom!"  
"Good morning sweetheart! Do you want some bacon?"  
"Yes please."  
When Kagome was done with her breakfast she grabbed her keys and brother and headed to her Miata. (sp)  
Once she dropped off her brother Souta, she soon arrived at her new school, Sakura high. She walked in the courtyard were all the students were talking. Suddenly, she ran into someone.  
" Gomen nasai" Kagome said bending down to get her stuff.  
" You better be, watch were your going!"  
" Excuse me?!" Kagome said standing up to look at the man. He was a man with tangled white hair, golden eyes, red shirt, and blue jeans.  
" You heard me b****."  
" You have no right to called me that!!" Kagome screamed  
" Oh, but I do my little b****"  
"And what makes you think that!"  
"because. "Inuyasha, leave her alone" said a man walking up to them. He had a white shirt on with a white unbuttoned shirt and kakhi pants.  
"And why should I Sesshomaru?!"  
"Because it's rude and she's new."  
"But..  
"Just shut up Inuyasha." "Excuse my half-brother miss" "Let me introduce myself,I am Sesshomaru Taiyoukai"  
"Hi, Kagome Higurashi" said Kagome cheerly while shaking Sesshomaru's hand.  
He had long silky smooth white hair and golden eyes like his brother, but they were more beautiful.  
"Why are you being so nice to that wench, she'll just get you in trouble" cam Inuyasha's oh so brilliant reply.  
Then there was a loud BAM throughout the shool yard.  
" Don't ever say anything like that again!!" Kagome screamed.  
"You f****** b****!!!" "I can't believe you punched me!!!!" "What did I say!!!"  
Kagome stiffened. She did not mean to let any hint of what was her secret.  
" Inuyasha, you probably diserved it" said Sesshomaru  
" What did Inuyasha do now?" Said a girl with long brown hair in a high pony tail.  
"I don't know" said Inuyasha scowling.  
"Excuse me." Said a girl with short brown hair and sparkleing blue eyes.  
"Yes" said Sesshomaru glaring at his brother.  
"Do you know were the office is I'm new?"  
" Me to, we could go together" said Kagome  
"cool, thanks" "My name is Jess Hindle I'm from St. Petersburg, Florida."  
"Kagome Higurashi, from..  
"Well wench were are you from?"  
".."  
"Well!"  
". Hiroshima?" said Kagome unsurally.  
" How do you not know were your from b****!"  
" Well I've lived in every city in Japan!"  
" Why?"  
  
" Lets go Jess!" said Kagome hurridly  
  
"Ok" said Jess being dragged  
" I hope I see Kagome again" said Sesshomaru  
"WHAT!!!!!!" everyone yelled surprised of his interence  
"uhhhhh..." Sesshomaru said surprised himself. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sesshomaru's P.O.V~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
How could I have feelings for one girl so quick. I mean she is new, and beautiful. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!! I have never felt so nervous, as a matter of fact I have NEVER been nervous. She is to cute for her own good, and hot, sexy, no stop! Those shorts were to short for.me? Why am I jeleaous if all the guys see those shorts..on..her? I don't like this feeling, and yet I love it. I have got to get to know her very well. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kagome's P.O.V~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Inuyasha is such a JERK!!! Sesshomaru is cute though. He is so fine. NO, BAD Kagome BAD. You know what HE would do if HE knew you liked him. I want to get to know him though. He is so HOT!!!!!!! NO BAD BAD BAD BAD. Well it's just my mind so say what I while. He is cute, hot, sexy, and gorgious. How could I like him so fast. Oh Well. 


	2. Announcements and Band

Chapter 2: Announcements and Band  
  
A.N. Someone ask me why Kagome can't tell where she's from. It's because 1. She's lived in every city in Japan so she has to think and 2. She doesn't want anyone to tell HIM.  
  
I got my first review!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Saria and Bubbley Girl  
  
On with the fic!!!!  
  
Kagome and Jess got there schedules and examined them together.  
  
"Kagome, we have the same schdule!"  
  
"Yeah we do"  
"Lets see, History, L.A., Science, Lunch, intervention, Math, Gym, and Band"  
  
"What do you play in band Kagome?"  
  
"Flute, you?"  
  
"Keyboard"  
  
"Cool, we should get going"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kagome and Jess went to their new lockers and got what they needed for History. Their first teacher was Mr. Hitein so they went to room 411.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in" came the teachers reply  
Kagome and Jess walked in the room while everyone stared at them. Especially the guys. There was one guy in particular that was staring. Sesshomaru. He was staring at...you guessd it Kagome.  
  
" Hello, are you two the new students?" asked the teacher.  
  
" Yes we are, I'm Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"I'm Jess Hindle"  
  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Hitien your History teacher."  
"Why don't you tell the class about yourselves."  
  
"Ok"  
"I'm Jess Hindle and I play the Keyboard. I also play soccer and am ok at Kendo." "I just moved here from St. Petersburg, Flordia"  
  
" I'm Kagome Higurashi and I play Flute. I also sing and play the  
guitar. I am in soccer also and I know archery, Kendo, Karate, Tai-  
chi, and Katana. I moved here from Hiroshima.  
  
"Silence"  
"Wow" the class said  
  
* Kagome sweat drops *  
  
" Impresive Kagome, Jess" the teacher said  
" Lets get you two a tour guide"  
" Sango and Inuyasha"  
" You show them around"  
  
" WHAT!!!!"  
" Why do I have to show that wench around!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" INUYASHA, watch your tounge!!!"  
  
" It's ok Mr. Hitien, I don't mind" came Kagome's soft reply  
  
" Huh" said the class  
Kagome just smiled at their inoccence.  
  
" I said I don't mind"  
  
" Ok, Jess sit by Mitchell and Kagome by Sesshomaru" said the teacher  
  
Kagome and Jess went to their seats next to the cute boys. Soon History, L.A., and Science were over and it was time for lunch.  
  
" Kagome, Jess I'm Sango. I play the bass and actually I have a band."  
  
" Cool" said Kagome and Jess  
  
" Since you two play and sing you should come to the audition"  
  
" Ok, cool. Where and when." Said Kagome  
  
" In the gym after school today"  
  
" We'll be there" said Jess  
  
" Cool, lets go to lunch" said Sango  
  
" Um..I'm going to lunch with my brother, sorry" said Kagome  
  
" It's ok, we'll see you in class, bye"  
  
" Bye"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Lunch table in school~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" So what did you guys think of Kagome?" asked Sango  
  
" She's cute" (Miroku)  
  
" She's nice" (Jess)  
  
" She's cool" (Micthell)  
  
" She's a show off" ( You know who)  
  
" ...." ( Sesshomaru)  
  
" Well Sesshomaru" said Sango  
  
" She's..."  
  
"Well!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sesshomaru has a crush?!" said Sango  
  
* Inuyasha spits out his milk *  
  
" HAHAHAHAHA Sesshomaru yeah right! Especially with that b****."  
  
" She is not a b****!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sesshomaru  
  
" YOU DO LIKE HER!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
" ALL HELL WILL FREEZE OVER!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha once again yelled  
  
" I..I..I do not." Said an embarrassed Sesshomaru  
  
" Yes you do" said the whole table  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~with Kagome~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Hey Souta"  
  
" Hey sis"  
" Did HE come or anything"  
  
" No. I actually think we're safe here. I'm free."  
  
" Hey, I got you this."  
  
" A journal?"  
  
" Yeah, you can write your thoughts in it."  
  
" Thanks Souta"  
" You don't mind coming to an audition do you?"  
  
" When?"  
  
" After school"  
  
" Sure, but could my new friend come? She's going to."  
  
" No prob."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Gym ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Soon the day went by and it was time for gym.  
  
" Hi I'm Kagome, I'm new."  
  
" Hi I'm your teacher Kaeda"  
" Today we are learning archery ok"  
  
" ok"  
  
" ouch" said Kagome  
  
" Watch were your going"  
  
" Sorry, who are you?"  
  
"Kikyo, you?"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
" Nice to meet you"  
  
" you to"  
  
" Class, first the boys will watch the girls at archery"  
The boys sat in the grass on the side of the targets to watch the girls shoot.  
  
" First, Jennie"  
She didn't make it to the target  
  
" Alexa"  
Missed by a long shot.  
  
" Sarah"  
Hit the ground  
  
* sniker from the boys *  
  
" Courtney"  
Almost hit Kaeda  
  
" Katie"  
couldn't do anything  
  
Goes on until  
"Kikyo"  
Hit out side the bullseye  
  
* ahhhhhhh *  
  
Kikyo smirks  
  
" Kagome"  
She strings an arrow  
  
Sesshomaru looks on with interst  
Swish clank  
  
BULLSYE!!!!!! Someone in the boys side yells  
  
" WHAT no WAY!!!!!!!!!" screams Kikyo  
  
"Nice job Kag!!!!" all her friends congradulated  
  
" Great job Kagome" Sessshomaru said  
  
" um..thanks Sesshomaru-san"  
  
" uh..Your welcome Kagome.san"  
  
* Kagome smiles brightly *  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Band~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Just so you know Sango plays clarinet, Inuyasha trumpet, Miroku trumpet, Mitchell sax, Sesshomaru sax.  
  
" Hi I'm new, my names Kagome Higurashi"  
  
" Hi, I'm Your band teacher Mr. Skedgnoly"  
" You'll have to play infront of the class"  
  
" oh ok"  
  
" It's for your seating"  
  
" right"  
  
" Before you is Jess Hindle ok"  
  
" Alright"  
  
" Jess. Settle down everyone we have two new students to perform. Go ahead"  
  
Once Jess was done playing everyone clapped because she was really good. Soon.  
  
" Kagome. What are you playing?"  
  
"I'm going to play Loch Lomond"  
Kagome then started and everyone was thinking the same thing. Beautiful. When She was done everyone had a calm look on their faces.  
  
" Hello" Kagome said waving her hand infront of Sesshomaru's face  
He then snapped out of it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sesshomaru's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Her flute sound was amazeing all I could do was listn in aw. The neext thing I knew I was staring into her bautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Normal~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was great miss Higurashi!!!"  
  
" Thanks"  
  
" First chair!"  
  
" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kikyo who was first chair.  
  
" First chair miss Kikyo"  
  
" ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
* laugh from whole room*  
  
" um...thanks" said Kagome  
  
So what did you think? Thanks for reading. Ja Ne 


End file.
